The Foxes Tail
by Nau no Firefox
Summary: Before Naruto, the Kage's, the Juubi or even humans there were only animals and their spirits. Quick one-shot


A/N: This is one of 3 one shots I will be making to brush up on making my own stories please review harshly but be constructive

Disclaimer: this story is based off of Naruto… which although I do not own I would do almost anything to stop it from showing on Disney XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Aslan from C.S. Lewis

The Fox's Tail and the Snake's Sight

Before the cars we progress, before the buildings we erect, and before man had stumbled into existence, it was a different world. A world run by the animals. There was furthermore a spirit for each of the nine most influential animals that would protect and preserve their kind. These spirit animals each had their own unique traits that showed their superiority and in turn each spirit animal could give a gift to their individual animal kind when one of that species seemed worthy or impressed them. There were 2 rules that all spirits had created and followed to prevent chaos. The first was you could only give your gift to one of your species and the other was that you could only ever give one type of gift. The fox spirit approached the others in turn to announce her gift "I have chosen to gift extra tails of up to 9 to the foxes who strike me as worthy so that they may proudly show who they have impressed." However the fox's tail was a revered thing among the other spirits and many of them disapproved of her gift arguing that it was too powerful a gift. The wolf spirit, however, sided with the fox and calmly stated to the others "she has followed your rules as we all have. Do not be mad at another for your mistake." The fox spirit nodded in appreciation and proceeded to leave the meeting as to prevent any further confrontation, but not before a swish of all 9 of her beautifully shaped tails.

"It was foolish to choose such a revered gift Kushina, you should have known the others would object," the wolf spirit scolded.

"Maybe so, however they should know me well enough that I am not easily impressed even by my own kin, Karta," Kushina stated, intentionally quieter than Karta.

"Heh, you're right on that mark, why do you think I agreed with you?"

"Because I am right and you know it?"

"It is that attitude that makes the others mad at you though I think you know that already"

"Like I care, being the only female already rules me out for being 2 of their friends, then you add my history for the other 5, and that leaves you and Sayama of the raccoons. So it doesn't matter as long as I don't anger you two much."

"You are too smart for your own good Kushina."

"You are too attached to your family for your own good."

A horn in the distance signaled the rest of the spirits had finished the meeting and both Karta and Kushina left to watch over their species.

A couple thousand years later the animals on the earth had figured out the news and many animals that already had obtained favor with the spirits had already begun to receive gifts. All the animals had also figured out what the other animals could receive: The foxes could receive up to nine stunningly beautiful tails all of which showed who was more powerful, humble, and kind. The wolves could receive a large increase in their energy to hunt faster, train harder, and play longer. The raccoons could receive claws that, although resembled their old ones, could cut through modern day steel and would almost never break. The tigers could receive swiftness without need for any extra rest than if they were walking. The snakes could receive incredibly hard scales that were also more flexible than their old ones. The elephants could receive a large increase in their weight that allowed them to knock over trees much easier and make more comfortable bedding. The toads could receive the ability to grow to sizes beyond even trees however this was rare because it took much favor to grow even the size of a bush. The monkeys could receive the ability to shape-shift into a blunt weapon resembling a thick staff. The birds could receive the ability to see in every direction, through almost anything, and for miles without even moving their eyes. All animals that received part of a gift would have their natural lifespan increase and when one had earned all they could from their spirit they could live for hundreds of years, never was a spirit to grant immortality to an animal.

With the whole world working towards impressing the spirits, there was a lot less conflict in the world. However, spirits anger was felt among the animals of that species and when Hebi, the snake spirit, saw a vixen, with nine tails, named Cyris, he immediately ordered all the snakes to attempt to kill her in exchange for unbreakable scales and a second gift of immortality. This caused a 100 year was against the foxes, wolves, and raccoons.

"Hebi!" Kushina yelled as she entered the meeting that her allies had called her for, "what have you done! Giving your gift to so many, attempting to kill my kitling, and promising immortality! You have broken three of the biggest laws this council follows and caused this war that has ended in nothing but bloodshed for you and caused your kind to hide in fear of us when it is their spirit who is the one they should really cower from!"

"Me?" Hebi responded with accusing eyes, "You are the one who gave a useless imprudent vixen nine tails! You should be tortured and killed for such a thing!"

"You have no grounds to accuse anything do you?" asked Kushina who had calmed down once she realized Hebi was, without a doubt, so out of line it wouldn't even be a challenge to bring the other spirits to her side. In fact, she decided, because she wouldn't have to do virtually anything to get Hebi punished, she would use his anger and pry it until she could remove him like a thorn from her paw.

"A pathetic retarded vixen has no reason to have even one tail and here you are letting that trash strut around with nine!" Hebi raged.

"Silence yourself fool!" Karta boomed letting Hebi flinch when he leaped in-between the two quarrelers.

"I guess this is my signal to take my seat," Kushina muttered as she swept over to a mat on the ground as did everyone else but Hebi.

"Hebi please calm yourself so we may end this grudge and discuss your behavior." Aslan, the tiger spirit, scolded.

Hebi slithered to a mat but did not attempt to quell his anger. "Let's get this over with; first off I want that horrible vixen dead!"

"Hebi, first off, we already agreed that Kushina could give nine tails to foxes that strike her as worthy even if most were reluctant. Second off, you are the one who broke laws that have existed longer than a thousand years," Karta snapped making Hebi recoil a bit.

"He is right; you have no right to be angry here Hebi," Sayama yipped, "if anything it is Kushina who should be demanding compensation here,"

Kushina got an idea from Sayama's suggestion but decided to wait until later to use it. Then Aslan spoke "Kushina although Hebi's actions are undoubtedly immoral and shameful, his motive has raised my curiosity to his question. Why did you give this vixen, Cyris, all nine tails? I remember giving you my recommendation to give her the next tail when she completed the mission you asked me to create but how did she impress you so much as for all nine?"

"I will answer that question first but then I ask we please move on to Hebi's actions and if possible compensation from him so that we may stop this war before anyone else is killed."

Aslan nodded and Kushina began her explanation. "I knew because of my gift I would have to make it incredibly hard to gain each tail so I decided on a test. First I sent Cyrus to you Hebi knowing if she had any more than one tail you might be inclined to not recommend her for another. She did however, complete the tasks you gave her, although not with any ease might I add. I then did the same for all of you, after Hebi was Aslan followed by Guran (the monkey spirit), Hagen (the bird spirit), Bugara (the elephant spirit), Gamabunta (the toad spirit), Sayama, Karta, and finally my task."

"Nine tasks seem hardly enough to earn such a gift" Guran speculated.

"Normally yes however we were told that we were to come up of a task worthy of giving this vixen her next tail. If she had passed our task then obviously she was worthy to the task giver of the new tail. This way we approved each of Cyrus's tails instead of Kushina putting no one to fault but us if we didn't approve of the tails she received. Am I right Kushina?" Karta concluded.

"perfectly, you know me too well heh," this made Kushina blush a bit under her fur at someone figuring out her plan so well especially one of her two friends in the entire council of spirits.

"But, if I may ask, what was your task Kushina since you gave the last tail?" Karta questioned,

Kushina took a deep breath and exhaled calming herself so she could focus on the matter at hand. "Sure Karta, my task was for Cyris to come to me three days after she came to me with her 8th tail and, bring me an apple. The only catch was that she had to visit me in three days with or without an apple."

"What?!" Hagen screeched "my task was for her to point out my daughter out of a group of random looking birds! A task of pure wisdom! You must be joking!"

"So that's what you were doing with all those apples," Karta laughed remembering the rather silly looking Kushina passing out apples to all the creatures in the woods.

"Yes, I made it hard, very hard. I took all apples off the trees and gave them to this council and the rest of the animals or I buried them so they could grow into beautiful trees. All but one, it sat in the middle of an apple tree forest so that, even for one that had the knowledge that all the apples had disappeared, she would need the determination to look on every tree and every branch to find one. Then I had an elephant of great size stand about 2 miles from my lair to ask for the apple out of greed but to trade her for a fake bag of raccoon claws. I also had one of Karta's wolfs stand about a mile away from my lair after not eating for the three weeks so he looked famished and had him also ask for an apple from Cyris without mentioning me at all so she had to choose kindness greed or the 9th tail. What earned her the tail was not when she showed up to my lair with the apple but when I saw that the apple was being eaten by Karta's wolf I had asked to wait a mile away and that she was carrying him on her back. It proved to me her wisdom, persistence, knowledge, kindness, her ability to resist greed, and independence by bringing me the wolf and asking if I had anymore food for it without even thinking about the 9th tail for a second."

"Wow," Gamabunta whispered.

"No kidding," Hagen chirped.

"I do not know if I speak for the rest of you but for me, that task is worth all nine tails on its own, not to mention the task I gave her," Aslan admitted

The room became silent for a long time as spirit after spirit repeated "I agree" except for Hebi. When Hebi was the last one left Kushina spoke up, "now that you see my reasoning for my gift I think we should move on to Hebi's actions."

"Hebi, where should we start? You have done so much destruction and sin," Bugara sighed.

Now was Kushina's chance to remove him, "yes, and by discrediting the honor of Cyris and saying that she did not deserve her tails you have also discredited every one of the spirits' judgment, even your own. For it was you and the others that approved 8 out of her nine tails and recommended her for the next tail each time. Did you really think something like that is taken lightly? We are all proud and respected by the entire earth but by insulting us all and breaking almost all of our rules you have mockery out of this council."

The other spirits were whispering and muttering to themselves in agreement. Hebi, still outraged but now realizing he was along knew he had to convince the council of something fast. "you say I mock this council when you are the first to give the maximum of a gift and to a vixen no less. I thought you said you were hard to impress Kushina?"

"Hebi, Kushina's test was more deserving than all of our gifts put together but she followed our rules and _you _broke them. It would have saved a lot of harm, shame, and death from happening if you would have questioned Kushina's actions to the rest of the council instead of blindly attempting to kill Cyris, giving your gift recklessly, and promising immortality. A punishment is in order however we will have to discuss it without you in this meeting. You will wait on the shore of your land and stay there or face death by this council" Sayama glared at Hebi during his entire speech making the snake coil up a bit but at the end Hebi decided it best to wander to the shore, but not before making a quick stop on his way.

After an hour of discussing, the spirits decided Hebi would be allowed to keep his immortality and status as a council member thanks to his snakes being the only species that lost lives in the war. Still, all snakes would lose their gifts, and Hebi could never give another gift to anyone ever again. The council was mistaken, however, since Hebi's outrage was too great to be subdued in the meeting. While the council had discussed Hebi's punishment, he had snuck past Kushina's foxes and killed Cyris. Regrettably for Hebi, the council decided it would be best if Kushina was not present when they delivered Hebi's punishment. So, Kushina headed back to Cyris and the other foxes to declare the war over. When she arrived it was to her horror she found Cyris dead in the den. She rushed to the shore where the council was about to deliver the punishment while carrying Cyris on her back.

"You fiend, even when the council deemed you in the wrong you still see fit to defy the councils wishes and kill an innocent mortal." Kushina roared.

"I see your corruption is deeper than we feared" Karta sighed letting the council's mood darken with him.

"Hebi we were going to give mercy but now it is ov…" but he was interrupted by Hebi striking Kushina and sinking his venomous fangs into her shimmering fur.

"You should have finished me while you had the chance fools." Hebi hissed as all the other spirits jumped up and instantly killed Hebi.

"Without the snake spirit this council will become unbalanced. I think it is time this council leave for good," Gamabunta sighed. He did obviously not want to do the right thing.

"I agree b-but I am a-afraid I will not be p-parting with you," stuttered Kushina as the snakes venom began to take effect. "With my last breath I use my power to give all foxes, vixens and others, a single tail more stunning and beautiful than any other. Also, to make everyone remember what Hebi has done, I will make snakes nearly blind forcing them to use their tongues to find their way. I am sorry, but in order to ensure the survival of my kind I must give up my immortality to do this. Good bye Karta, and Sayama." She was silent as her last breath left her and her body dissolved into the wind as her gift and curse both took place.

"Good bye old friend," Karta whimpered.

Nau: I think it's good now

Gale: It's a sad story though

Nau: yea but it's just a story and a one shot

Gale: well it does seem nice but why did you portray Kyuubi-san as a female isn't he a he?

Nau: yes but I thought it would be better to the story. Besides this story isn't about us now is it.

Gale: ok then

Haruko: Why am I here?

Gale: I don't know Nau-kun wanted you to be

Nau: I like your mindset you will try to tear up any mistakes plus I am quite insane like you to most people

Haruko: well ok then should we leave now?

Nau: do we have to?

Haruko: no but I'm bored

Nau: fine PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja Ne

Nau-kun


End file.
